Lay Me To Sleep
by Stefbug
Summary: Remy LeBeau has one last request of the woman who holds his heart, but she may not be as accepting as he had hoped.


Disclaimer: I do not own Remy LeBeau, Rogue or any of the characters/locations associated with him, they are the sole property of Marvel. This is not for profit, just for my own twisted sense of enjoyment.

Note: This came to me while listening to Prelude 12/21 by AFI. Great song, I'd recommend listening to it if you get the chance. Its a little on the sad side, but not everything can have a happy ending.

Lay Me to Sleep

"Rogue chere, need to talk t' you," Remy slips out of the shadows, moving silently so as not to wake any of the other occupants of the mansion. After all he wasn't welcome here, not any more. He'd burnt his bridges with them in a vein attempt to protect them, but there was no repenting his sins to them. All he could hope was that she would listen to him this one last time.

"What are y' doin' here Remy, y' know how the others would react if they saw y' here." He does indeed know, having tried to talk to Logan earlier. The Canadian feral had almost gutted him, leaving him thankful that his reflexes at least were intact. He notes that Rogue doesn't seem too surprised to see him, and isn't sure if that is a good thing or not.

"Needed t' see you again chere, needed t' apologise. Know I can't explain, but I need y't' hear me one last time." She nods and he swallows, aware of the fear gripping his heart. From the depths of his trench pocket he pulls a small gold ring, plain and simple but elegant. "I brought you this chere, all the way from N'Awlins. Just want y't' take it, an' then I'll go. Y' can forget all about me."

He watches her as she looks at the ring and judges by her expression and her emotions that she's deep in thought. Seconds pass, then minutes and when he thinks that he can't take the waiting anymore, that he can't stand the silence between them a moment longer, she speaks. "Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah can't. Ah," she sighs, "Ah don't need you any more."

He feels his heart shatter, the pieces he'd barely taped together from the last time falling into the void again. But he pulls himself together once again. "Guess I was naïve chere, thought y' needed me. Thought we'd promised t' keep each other's hearts. Gave y' mine chere," he swallows, waiting for her response, barely daring to breathe as it will determine what he does next.

"An' ah gave you mine Remy. But people change, Ah changed. An' after everything that's happened between us, Ah needed to take my heart back, Ah couldn't do anything else. Ah'm sorry Remy, please understand that." She takes his empty hand in her carefully gloved one and he does understand. He can feel everything she's felt towards him, and he knows that he didn't expect anything else from her.

"My heart's still yours chere," she goes to interrupt him and he cuts her off with a gloved finger to the lips. "Non, chere, let me finish. My heart's still yours, always will be. That's why I've got another request f' you. Want y't' take my memories of us, chere, because I can't live with dem anymore. Need y't' give me dat at least."

She draws back, and he can feel the shock pouring off of her like rain, but he knows she can do it, he's seen her practicing and watched her triumph in private. He trusts her with his life, and more importantly with his heart. It takes a minute or two, but she agrees. "All right Remy, if you're sure. Ah'll take them from you, an' Ah'll do my best not to hurt you, but Ah can't promise you anything."

He lies on her bed, knowing that he'll end up unconscious after she does this, but he comforts himself with the thought that it'll be just like going to sleep, and when he wakes up things will be different. He grabs her hand before she can tug her glove off. "Kiss me chere, on de eyes, like Tante did when she laid me to sleep. Let it be de last t'ing I remember of you."

She nods and moves in to kiss him, but he stops her once again. "Promise me dis chere," his whispers, his accent thick, "Promise me dat when y' do find someone who y' can give y' heart again to y'll let dem in an' let y' heart sing f' dem." She nods, a tear falling to brush his cheek, and kisses him on the eyes. Remy slips into unconsciousness, a smile on his lips and tears escaping from under closed eyelids.


End file.
